


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m dreaming tonight of the place I love<br/>Even more then I usually do<br/>And although I know it’s a long road back<br/>This I promise you</p><p>Well, I’ll be home for Christmas<br/>You can plan on me<br/>So please have snow and lots of mistletoe<br/>And presents under the tree</p><p>Oh Christmas Eve will find me<br/>Where the love life is<br/>I’ll be home for Christmas<br/>If only in my dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

Kurt missed home like crazy. He couldn’t believe he didn’t manage to go back for the holidays. It was his first Christmas without his dad – his first Christmas without Blaine.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture home – if he couldn’t be there in real life, might as well be there in his dreams. The tall Christmas tree in the living room, decorated by Carole, probably with some help from Finn and Sam; the long dining room table cracking under all the food; the pile of gifts under the tree – Finn trying to guess what they contained in his childlike excitement; the sound of the fire crackling as they all fell silent, half asleep on the couch.

Kurt was about to fall asleep too, lost in his dreams, when a knock was heard at the door. He got up, wondering who on earth would come that late on Christmas Eve, and opened the door.

Blaine stood there, holding a small suitcase and what looked like a bag of groceries. He dropped everything when he saw Kurt and his face lit up.

Kurt was speechless but he pulled Blaine in a bone-crushing hug. He was home, finally.


End file.
